


The world in his arms

by Pegship



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Season/Series 08, castlethemeday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: For #castlethemeday: "fluff". Rick and Kate muse on their past, present, and future while dancing the night away. Set after season 8; written in the fall of 2015 whilst I hoped for a happy ending.





	

"The stars above us," murmured Rick Castle, "the world at our feet."

The woman in his arms smiled fondly as they swayed on the dance floor, the starry folds of her gown sparkling as she moved.

"It's beautiful," she said. "But I think our ultimate venue was perfect."

Rick looked down at his wife. The smooth serenity on her face was a treasure that no money, sweet talk, or fervent lovemaking could buy, and he wished he could do something to keep it there. Never mind, he told himself. It's all right now.

The corner of his mouth curled upward as he recalled that perfect venue, and the night that followed. And all the nights that had followed. Well, maybe not all.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Beckett," said Kate.

"That's about what they're worth," he replied. "I was just thinking about everything we've been through, together. Before and after that day."

She was quiet long enough for him to worry about whether he'd blown the mood. Her hand squeezed his briefly; then she said, "Bonds forged in battle, as Javi would say."

Thank God, she was smiling. Rick kissed her forehead; the music changed, to something even slower than the last number, and he drew her closer, laying his cheek against her hair.

"So glad you're past the stubble stage," said Kate, teasing. "That was like making out with Velcro."

"I'm glad you appreciate my facial adornment. It took me a while to get it just right."

She snorted inelegantly at his dignified tone. "Yeah, you're a real artist, babe."

He grinned. The beard and mustache had been a surprise hit with his wife, who liked how it accentuated his trademark smirk. The smirk had been deployed to good purpose tonight, at the Mayor's fundraiser, so Kate had proposed a dance or three and then a stealthy escape.

Yep, the beard was working. That, and the tuxedo. He had plans.

The woman on whom his sartorial charms were working sighed.

"Tired yet?" asked Rick.

"You'd think, but no. Wide awake, and thinking back."

"Tell me."

"We have been through a lot, haven't we? Not just the job…but we made it. That's what matters."

"What matters is that we made it together," he said softly. "As Pooh-bear says, it's always more fun with two."

"I don't know if you'd call tangling with a high-level government drug lord 'fun' – well, actually, _you_ would. I wouldn't."

"Only in hindsight. Only when I have the love of my life back in my arms, safe and sound," said Rick. "And, I hope, ready for the next adventure?"

"Kinda late for that." Kate drew her head back to grin up at him. "About eight weeks too late. I'd better be ready."

"I don't know," he replied. "To me, parenthood is being in a constant state of not ready. But if anyone could beat the odds on that, it'd be you."

"Beating the odds seems to be our specialty."

"Speaking of our specialty," Rick said, "may I suggest a couple of verses of Sinatra, accompanied by a tall, dark, and handsome – and naked – baritone?"

"You had me at 'Sinatra'," she smiled.


End file.
